drop that cup of coffee (stare into my eyes please) - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Park Jimin était forcé d'aller espionner les hommes canons avec son meilleur ami. Le reste, c'est de l'histoire. Yoongi/Jimin (Yoonmin) Slash. (Et un peu de Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash). Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Yoongi/Jimin (Yoonmin) et un petit peu le couple Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook).

C'est une traduction de **drop that cup of coffee(stare into my eyes please)** par _lonelytaehyung_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Taetae : Jiminie retrouve-moi au café du campus ~_

 _Jiminie : Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi Tae alors que tu dis que le café avait un goût, et je cite, « quelque chose qui ressemble à du vomi de Minmin » ? (et au fait, comment peux-tu savoir le goût de ce que Minmins vomit ew)_

 _Taetae : Je viens de repérer des hommes canons, sérieux juste viens (et ne pose pas de question sur le vomi de Minmin, j'ai des souvenirs et ils ne sont pas cools)_

 _Jiminie : Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. D'accord, suis là dans dix minutes (mec, pas moyen, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça)_

 _Taetae : (chut le gosse)_

 _Jiminie : Je dois y aller maintenant vu que le putain de café est à mi-chemin à travers le campus et je ne suis pas un bon cycliste (excuse-toi le paysan je suis plus vieux que toi)_

 _Taetae : À bientôt ! Ne sois pas en retard bae hehehe (:PPP)_

Sérieusement, il pédalait si vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait avoir une migraine. « Excusez -moi ! », grinça-t-il à une fille sur son skateboard alors qu'il descendait la colline et elle lui lança un regard froid alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son chemin, l'air agacé. Comment pouvais-tu contrôler ce truc ? Ses pensées couraient à toute allure. Maudit soit le fait qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis trois semaines. Maudit Kim Taehyung qui avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de le traîner dans un espionnage des hommes à croquer hardcore. Taehyung avait intérêt à repérer certains des meilleurs hommes canons ou il allait tuer son meilleur ami, peu importe à quel point il aimait l'adorable boîte souriante extraterrestre.

Rouler à toute allure à la montée de la colline n'était PAS amusant, peu importe combien de fois Namjoon hyung prétendait que c'était la meilleure chose sur terre. Son frère avait un goût bizarre pour les défis et un goût plus bizarre pour les façons de passer du temps libre. Définitivement bizarre, conclut Jimin en essayant de ne pas crier. Le vélo n'était plus vraiment sous son contrôle « Désolé ! », il cria des excuses au couple qui avait dû plonger à cause de son vélo dangereux. Quand il atteignit le bas de la colline verte, il aurait pu pleurer de soulagement qu'il n'ait pas été jeté de son vélo immédiatement. Le vélo accéléra alors qu'il essayait de le détourner des passants, ce qui lui voulut des regards irrités de tout le monde. Rougissant furieusement d'embarras, il pouvait à peine regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. Il dépassa de peu le café à cause de la vitesse du vélo de six ans (hé, c'était la faute de Namjoon), sautant quand il le jugea assez sûr et passa le vélo jusqu'à l'entrée du café.

Après avoir sécurisé le vieux truc rouillé, il entra dans le café animé avec le son de la cloche tintant. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un bruit sourd et Jimin scanna la zone à la recherche d'un curieux demi-visage lorgnant le menu. « Jimin ! », Taehyung siffla, le visage en effet couvert par un magazine et assit un coin non loin de là. En se dépêchant, il était sur le point de commencer son histoire élaborée à base de bravoure sur le vélo quand Taehyung posa sa main sur sa bouche et l'attira sur le siège à côté de lui avec son autre main.

« Mmpf »

« Tais-tu, Jiminie, regarde le comptoir. »

Jimin réussit à arracher la main de Taehyung de sa bouche. Les yeux de Taehyung étaient vitreux, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'il regardait aussi discrètement que quelqu'un pouvait le faire derrière un magazine.

« Quoi – »

« Regarde juste ! »

Il regarda fixement. _Sensationnel_. Soudain, presque mourir sur un vélo semblait en valoir la peine. C'était un vrai régal pour les yeux. L'homme aux cheveux de menthe avait l'air d'être sorti tout droit d'un anime, avec ses traits nets et courbés, avec un dragon qui jaillissait de sa manche de chemise. Attends, _quoi_ ? Un dragon ? Il cligna des yeux. Le tatouage était coloré en rouge et noir, semblant aussi intimidant que son propriétaire. En fait, il avait vu ce visage quelque part sur le campus, portant des partitions de musique et se déplaçant avec mécontentement.

Comme s'appelait-il … Min Yoongi ?

Oh _non_ … Pas **_ce_** Min Yoongi. Ce Min Yoongi choisit les bagarres et connut comme le _badass_ de l'école. Ce Min Yoongi connut pour avoir un groupe de fidèles qui pourrait battre n'importe qui s'il le leur ordonnait. Ce Min Yoongi menaça un jour un certain punk qu'il lui donnerait un coup de poing et qu'il n'avait pas pris l'avertissement au sérieux, il se retrouva à l'hôpital pendant trois mois. Tout sur ce Yoongi criait dangereux. Ce Min Yoongi effrayait vraiment, mais avec un léger avantage d'être mignon d'une façon ou d'une autre. (Jimin eut une étrange envie de lui caresser les joues).

« Non, pas celui-là ! » Chuchota Taehyung, voyant qui regardait Jimin.

« Je n'ai jamais su que tu serais pour ce genre de personnes », ajouta-t-il en faisant une pause en suivant la ligne de vision de Jimin. « Il a l'air de pouvoir battre tout le monde ici. »

« De toute façon, l'homme à croquer est celui qui est à _côté_ de lui. Je veux dire, regarde ses bras. » Taehyung jaillit, s'affalant sur l'épaule de Jimin de façon dramatique. Signe que Taehyung était fouetté ? Vérifié. (Pas comme s'il ne l'était pas pour Yoongi.)

« Arrête de lorgner et regarde à côté de lui pour l'amour de Dieu, Jiminie », taquina Taehyung lui donnant un regard fougueux après quelques instants de non-réponse.

À contrecœur, il tourna son regard vers la personne à côté de Yoongi. L'autre homme, il décida qu'il allait l'appeler comme ça pour l'instant, était construit et avait un visage étonnement doux, de grands yeux et ronds comme une biche et des cheveux bruns avec des reflets roses. Il était mignon, mais pas vraiment son genre. Mais avant qu'il puisse exprimer son opinion à ce sujet, le garçon aux cheveux bruns haleta doucement. « Oh mon dieu, il a l'air au-dessus de la normale », cria Taehyung, couvrant son visage avec le magazine. Jimin se moqua et se cacha derrière. « Les signes sont là. Tu tombes encore amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? » Marmonna Jimin, en regardant l'autre d'un air exaspéré, en poussant le garçon nerveux à côté de lui.

« Commandons quelque chose, nous sommes ici comme des pique-assiettes ! Je ne fais pas ça, tu peux y aller ! » Taehyung fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit et pris le menu en parcourant les boissons. « Quelqu'un est timide ? » Jimin le taquina, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Tais-toi Minnie, aide-moi à commencer ! Je veux un macchiato au caramel. S'il te plaît ? » Taehyung fit la moue, ses yeux de chiots semblaient pitoyables et adorables. La bataille silencieuse entre eux dura environ quinze secondes.

« Oh, les choses que je fais pour toi. Très bien, je vais y aller, espèce d'idiot. » Jimin roula des yeux et se leva, avec une légère poussée de son meilleur ami à l'air innocent qui lui donna un sourire de boîte aux lettres, clignant des yeux à travers ses cils.

« Bonjour ! Je voudrais un moka latte et un macchiato au caramel s'il vous plaît ! » La file d'attente était relativement courte et c'était bientôt son tour. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était Yoongi qui était en ce moment. Jimin sourit poliment en attendant que Yoongi le remarque. Les yeux ennuyés de l'homme se concentrèrent sur Jimin, et aussi, il lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait, les yeux s'élargissant un peu. « Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé ! Je t'ai fait lâcher ça ? » Les yeux de Jimin s'élargirent d'horreur et il haleta immédiatement, se sentant mal. Il n'aurait pas dû le prendre au dépourvu, il était probablement occupé. _Pourquoi_ ne pouvait-il pas attendre quelques instants de plus ? « Non, c'est bon. » Répondit sèchement Yoongi, se penchant pour ramasser la tasse renversée et aller chercher une serpillière. Jimin bégaya en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises, extrêmement désolé pour ce qu'il avait causé. Trop immergé à dire pardon, il ne remarqua pas l'autre témoin de qui s'était passé et qui ricanait en toute connaissance de cause, et il ne vit pas non plus la rougeur qui se formait sur les joues pâles de Min Yoongi.

Quand il se redressa enfin, Jimin se mordit la lèvre, se sentant un peu intimidé maintenant qu'il était parti et qu'il se ridiculisait autant. Tant pis pour une bonne première impression, pensa-t-il amèrement. « Hum, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je veux un moka latte et un macchiato au caramel. Merci ! » Jimin sourit timidement en répétant sa commande, mais l'homme avait toujours l'air un peu hébété pour une raison quelconque. « … Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » Il grinça, gêné par le regard intense fixé sur lui.

L'autre homme donna un coup de coude à Yoongi, et il sortit de l'étourdissement dans lequel il était. « Attends … Tu peux répéter ça … ? » Marmonna Yoongi, semblant soudainement un peu maladroit, ce qui était ironique parce que Jimin était censé être celui au visage rouge et inconfortable à cause de la situation précédente. Patiemment, il donna à nouveau sa commande, essayant de ne pas être distrait par la façon dont Yoongi le regardait de près. Les traits semblaient beaucoup plus nets et il avait une sorte de sang-froid paresseux, la confiance suintant de sa posture. Jimin constata qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard.

« Ce sera tout ? » Yoongi leva les yeux et putain, son béguin depuis environ trois minutes et dix secondes l'avait surpris en train de le fixer. S'éclaircissant la gorge et détournant le regard, il hocha la tête. « Ou-ouais, ce sera tout. » Il réussit à s'en sortir.

« Espèces ou crédit ? »

« Hein ? »

« Espèces ou crédit ? »

« O-oh, c'est vrai, ce sera par espèces. »

 _Il bégaya. Il bégaya putain_. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il emmerdait le fait qu'il fera probablement quelque chose d'embarrassant dans cinq minutes devant Yoongi encore une fois.

Même payer les boissons était soudain quelque chose de maladroit. Il réussit à laisser tomber ses pièces de monnaie deux fois, (comment fais-tu quelque chose de si stupide ? Et deux fois ?), et dut les ramasser, mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas crier à haute voix. Alors qu'il donnait l'argent à Yoongi, ses doigts frôlèrent accidentellement ceux de l'autre et il eut envie de pleurer à nouveau parce que les mains de Yoongi étaient si douces et oh mon dieu, il avait envie de les tenir pour toujours.

Se précipitant vers leur siège, il faillit trébucher sur le chemin, jurant intérieurement.

Un bruit étranglé résonna dans sa gorge alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le siège, jetant un bras de façon dramatique sur son front. Vraiment, il aurait pu se spécialiser en théâtre. « J'ai tout vu, oh mon dieu, tu es si embarrassant ! » Taehyung pouffa de rire alors qu'il se blottissait contre les cheveux de Jimin, la tête du garçon étant tombée sur son épaule.

« Tais-toi Taehyung, ma vie est ruinée »

« … Attends, peut-être pas »

« Quoi ? »

« Mec, tu as vu ta tasse ? »

« … Oh merde. »

Parce qu'il y avait sur sa tasse un numéro griffonné à la hâte, avec les mots « café, thé ou moi ? »


End file.
